Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. A suggestion regard adding articles to this category I think that it should be mandatory to provide a reason as to why article are placed in this category. That way we try and decrease the number of "OFMG!1!1 Whai U tryin to delete my stuff!" that inevitalbe comes along. ShermanZAtank (talk) 10:04, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll deal with it soon. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Demo von nebula OH SO YOU'RE DELETING IT FOR NOT HAVING VIDEO APPEARANCES?, WELL MY OTHER MONSTERS DOESNT HAVE VIDEO APPEARANCES. YOU HEARD THE MAN! Looks like you're gonna have to delete all the other pages too! I'm sure they'll all be sorely missed. ThatOneAdmiral (talk) 21:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Blackphan, lemme make this straight The wiki is about exposing freaks and giving out info on them, what good will a freak benefit here if they have no videos and usually very little information, i'll tell you, fuck all apart from cluttering up the wiki. One freak without a vid, fine, a freak that is creative but has no videos, maybe, a freak who's existence is not feasable in gmod or sfm, also, maybe, but..... All your freaks can be put into gmod, most, if not all have no appearences, and just about all of them are Hero Factory reskins, which is plain uncreative. I don't get your gain in doing this, I mean, how do you have that much time to waste? Well GigaCake, didn't make any appearances for her some of her monsters and they're on this wiki, so why would accept her monsters? How would I know, one, I'm not an admin, two, at least Gigacake's freaks follow the normal pattern of the wiki, they have bio's, powers abilities e.c.t, true, the fact that there are many is very bad, but it doesn't mean you can do the same thing and mass produce freaks that are literally reskins of these hero factory characters. I still don't get your logic Stylx (talk) 22:01, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Well clown, you've got a point. Unfortunately, it's not the sort of point you need right now. Yes Gigacake just rapid fires out stuff that'll never be in videos. But y'know what? That's wrong too. You're both doing it wrong. And tell me what's worse; something that'll never be in a video and doesn't suck or something that'll never be in a video and sucks. ThatOneAdmiral (talk) 22:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh boy. Here comes a flame war. Better get out my popcorn. GotterakaThing 22:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Big guns, ready to fire. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:20, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Meh, why not :) Stylx (talk) 22:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I'm quite surprised that rather than defend your newest creation, BlackPhan, you helpfully point out that 95% of your other Freaks do not have video appearances. I intended to give you some time to fix this, but apparently you just want me to clean up this mess. Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 22:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) SaveBongo Is there any way I can keep Bongo Master from being deleted? I worked pretty hard, and I'm willing to do anything to keep it from being deleted. ~~Prince ZablootJr, I love bongos~~